


SHAME! SHAME! SHAME!

by grayspider1974



Series: Ivar's World [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: I hope Alfred doesn't revoke Bjorn's political asylum for this..., Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayspider1974/pseuds/grayspider1974
Summary: In which Bjorn is visited in the middle of the night





	SHAME! SHAME! SHAME!

**Author's Note:**

> Those of us who remember Monicagate know that legally speaking fellatio does not constitute sex but speaking from personal experience inserting a thumb or other foreign object in someone's rectum without their permission does in fact constitute rape/buggery. It would of course have been completely legal for a man in his thirties to have sex with a girl of about 16 up until the institution of the Age of Majority laws in the early 19th century but older men who went after young women to whom they are not married have been the subject of ridicule since the days of Chaucer...and so has the peculiarly British preference for sports over sex!

"You do know that you are young enough to be my daughter, Aelswyth?" Bjorn said "And engaged to be married to Alfred. I think I know what would happen to you and I do not want my political asylum revoked." He slapped away a small white hnd that was exploring under his bearskin. "Nor do I want to hurt you."  
"Alfred doesn't like me," Aelswyth said. "He works too hard and when he has time off he would rather drink and watch footy." The young king of the Saxons and his fiancee were about the same age as Bjorn had been when he had first been married,but Alfred was a little immature and both he and his future bride were even more ignorant about sex than Bjorn had been when he married Thorunn...in fact Bjorn was certain he could have avoided causing his first wife a great deal of physical and emotional pain had he known what he knew now. Thorunn was in Byzantium with his second wife Bellona who was recovering from a difficult childbirth and his third wife Snafrid had died only a few months ago, as had Astrid and Halfdan. He'd let Halfdan give him a hand job once in Alexandria and was still a bit ashamed of himself for letting it happen. Bjorn realized glumly that pretty much every person he had ever been intimate with had either died or suffered grievous bodily harm except for Torvig, and he was still quietly furious at Torvig for sleeping with his mother.  
"I'm also quite drunk," he said "and nearly as boneless as my brother Ivar."  
Aelswyth pouted. She really was a cute little devil, and smart enough to get past her guards. "You've got a stiffie," she said playfully "so don't lie. I thought you people considered lying a worse crime than murder!"  
"We do," said Bjorn."But we also don't betray the trust of people who grant us political asylum!"  
Aelswyth lifted the blanket and peered under it. "Oh, so that's what a penis looks like!"  
"They're not usually that big," said Bjorn "and I've been told mine is a bit ugly."  
"I really rather like Alfred" Aelswyth said. "Do you think he'd like me better if I did this to him?" She put her mouth over Bjorn's cock.  
Bjorn grabbed a big handful of Aelswyth's hair and gently pulled her head back. 'Who taught you how do do low jobs?"  
"My chambermaid Mildred. She says it is not technically speaking having sex and showed me how to do it using a cucumber."  
Bjorn remembered a prim girl with braids that looked like she could whip someone to death with them in the royal entourage. She had not looked like the sort of girl who liked giving oral sex, but neither had his third wife Snafrid who had been nicknamed "The Nutcracker Princess" for her proclivities. "He would like you very much if you did that and if you really want to make him happy stick a thumb in his anus and rub it a bit."  
"Can I try that out on you?" Aelswyth asked, looking up at Bjorn with wide, trusting eyes.  
Bjorn sighed. He felt like a disgusting pervert for taking advantage of such a sweet young girl but he was a disgusting pervert who REALLY enjoyed getting oral pleasure and having his anus played with. "You can also use a dildo or some other foreign object..."

A week later Bjorn came by the royal apartments with a small gift for Aelswyth, namely a bag of peppermints because she had told him she liked those better than the Turkish Peppers that Snafrid had favoured, but Mildred informed him that her Grace was already receiving a visitor, and knowingly cocked an eyebrow at Bjorn. He knew that the Royal Chambermaid was a little bitch, but she was not stupid and it would be wise to be wary of her. Then Bjorn heard an ear-splitting scream from the Royal Apartments and Alfred suddenly flung open the door and ran out stark naked and shrieking that Aelswyth was a complete and utter freak. As his skinny, pale, naked and peculiarly English form ran past Bjorn noted that for a skinny, pale, adolescent English boy Alfred was remarkably well endowed and that he had a small cucumber wedged in his backside. Aelswyth leaned in the doorway wiping her mouth and Bjorn handed her the bag of peppermints, one of which she popped in her mouth.  
Mildred waggled her eyebrows. "It seems that our young King does not enjoy butt stuff as much as some people do," she said. "Shame on you, Bjorn Ironside..shame on you!"


End file.
